


Trip of a Lifetime

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Anniversary, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Phone Sex, Separations, Smut, Teacher Castiel, Teacher Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 11:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14212572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67





	1. Chapter 1

While Dean loved being a lecturer, there were some things that got annoying. Like today, it was his and Cas’ anniversary, 30 years together. He wanted to spend the night with Cas, he was forced to go on a residential trip with the engineering department. It was only for three days, but that was three days away from Castiel. Dean climbed into the minibus, into the passenger seat while the rest of the students piled in. He pulled his phone out and saw he had a message from Castiel.

‘Looks like I’m on a trip too, I’m back same day as you, we can celebrate then x -C’

Dean smiled down to his phone and slid it back into his pocket before settling in for the drive. At least there’s a bar near where they’re staying, and he’s ‘in charge’ of a number of 21 year olds, meaning he can go out and have a drink without any issues, unlike Castiel, who can’t drink while looking after 4 – 5 year olds.

Half way through the journey, the bus stopped at a service station and Dean watched as everyone climbed off the bus, heading off to buy food, drinks, use the bathroom or whatever else they’d do. He climbed out and went to get a bottle of Pepsi, along with a bag of sweets before heading back to the bus, at which time a bunch of small children ran past him. He climbed back into the bus and got comfortable before falling asleep in the seat.

When he awoke, they were close to the destination, his legs had gone dead and the bus was silent, with the majority of the students either listening to music or sleeping. Dean pulled his phone out and saw that he had no messages. Instead of putting his phone back in his pocket, he flicked through the gallery of images on his phone.

There was hundreds, if not thousands, of images of him and Castiel since their marriage when they were 18, which came shortly after Ben’s birth. Castiel was an angel then, and he is now. He took Dean back in, after a drunk mistake left Dean with a son he barely knew how to look after. They made it work somehow, and Ben’s a doctor now, with his own daughter and wife. Dean’s favourite picture will always be one that Ben had taken in his teenage years. They’d gone on holiday to Spain, and Dean and Castiel were curled together on the beach, before Ben decided they were going to take a ‘family selfie’ as it was described.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Dean finished reminiscing when the bus stopped at the location that they were going to be staying at, close to the factory they would be visiting. Dean’s engineering students were researching the mechanical systems that were in place and how effective they were. He climbed off and walked around for a minute until he was able to feel his legs. He opened the back up so that the students could all climb out, before opening the underneath so everyone could grab their bags.

 

A while later and the students had all gone out to get their own dinners, which was agreed with by the students. It meant Dean was laid on his bed on his own. He couldn’t call Castiel because he was still looking after the younger kids, and Dean was bored.

He decided to walk out to the bar and grab a kebab on the way back. It was just getting dark, _damn it must be later than I thought_ he said in his head as he walked along to the bar. When Dean walked in, it was empty aside from a few groups of people. He grabbed a beer and went to sit on his own in a booth.

 


	3. Chapter 3

He returned back to his own room close to 10pm, slightly buzzing. He pulled his phone out and decided to tease Castiel.

‘U awake?x – D’ Dean sent, laying on the bed.

‘Yeah, gotta go on night duty in 4 hours x – C’ Dean smirked and unzipped his jeans. He took a picture of his bulge and sent it to Castiel.   
‘Wish u were here’ He sent, trailing his hand up his chest. He removed his t-shirt and threw it across the room. He looked to his phone when it vibrated in his hand.

‘oh really? What would you do if I was there?x-C’ Dean chuckled.   
‘Would lay u out on the bed and fuck u with my tongue, know how much u love comin on it – D’ Dean sent, trailing his hand into his boxer shorts. He pulled his dick out and moaned lowly.  
‘that all? - C’ Dean was about to send a message when he got a picture message. He groaned at the sight. Castiel was kneeling on the bed, and he had a buttplug in. Dean smirked.   
‘Want my cock baby? Want me to fuck u?’ Dean sent.   
‘Fuck yeah, wish I was spending tonight with you instead of this piece of shit plug – c’ Dean groaned and opened the next picture message he received. Castiel was on his knees, and from what Dean could see, he was fingering himself.   
“Fuck. Cant wait til were back home and itll be you fucking me” Castiel had sent. Dean groaned and stroked himself and hit call.  
“Fuck” Castiel moaned as he answered the call. Dean groaned and rolled his hips.  
“Sounds like you’re having fun” He said. Castiel groaned and whimpered.   
“Need daddy to come look after you?” Dean asked, indulging in Castiel’s main kink.   
“Please sir” Castiel whimpered. Dean groaned lowly.  
“I can’t baby...we’ll have to have the next best thing” He said softly. Castiel whimpered and Dean could hear the sound of lube rubbing against flesh.   
“You thinking of me babe?” He asked.   
“Fuck yeah, need my daddy so badly” Castiel groaned and whimpered.   
“Gonna get you to do to yourself what I’d do if I was there” Dean promised. Castiel whimpered.   
“O-Okay” He stuttered, moaning.  
“Wet your fingers, tease your nipples with them. Know how hard that makes you” Dean groaned. He could hear Castiel move around for a few moments, before some moans. Dean smirked to himself and listened to the moans slightly.   
“Babe...I need you” Castiel whimpered. Dean groaned.   
“I shoved the moulded dildo in your bag...fuck” Dean groaned. Castiel groaned and Dean heard a zipper.  
“Fuck yeah” He grinned. Dean chuckled.   
“Got lube?” Dean asked.  
“Yeah...” Castiel said. Dean could hear a wet squelch, followed by some moans.  
“Good?” Dean asked. Castiel moaned.   
“God yeah” He groaned. Dean could hear Castiel moaning louder. He stroked himself harder.   
“Shit….I’m close” Dean moaned.   
“Come for me daddy” Castiel moaned. Dean moaned and came with a moan of Castiel’s name. Dean could hear a squeaking.   
“Fuck” Castiel cursed. Dean knew he was coming.  
  
“Better?” Dean asked, a while later.   
“Fuck yeah...” Castiel panted. Dean laughed.   
“Good boy” Dean smiled.   
“What time are you back home?” Castiel asked after a while.   
“We leave this place Friday lunch time...I’ll be back at 5pm hopefully” Dean said. He could hear the sadness in Castiel’s voice, it hurt him so much.   
“I’ll ring you in morning” Dean said.   
“Alright...I love you” Castiel said.   
“I love you too babe...and Cas?” Dean said.   
“Yeah?” Castiel asked. Dean stood up and pulled his clothes on, he needed some fresh air as all the emotions suddenly overcame him. He went outside and was sat on the stairs.   
“Happy thirty years” He said, wiping a tear away. He watched as a couple of his students walked back over.   
“Yeah...happy anniversary to us” Castiel said sadly.   
“I’ll book us something at a restaurant soon” Dean promised.   
“Alright, I better go see what’s going on cos there’s a kid crying” Castiel said.   
“Alright. I love you baby” Dean said, fiddling with his jeans slightly.   
“I love you too...happy anniversary” Castiel said. Dean could hear him dressing in the background.   
“Happy anniversary babe...talk tomorrow. I love you” Dean said before ending the call.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Dean sighed and kicked a stone.  
“Hey, what’s up professor Winchester?” One of the students asked, and sat down beside Dean.   
“Oh, nothing. It’s my wedding anniversary today and I won’t be seeing my partner til friday” Dean sighed. He’d never told the students that he was married and that it was to another male.   
“Aww, how many years have you been married?” The student asked.   
“Uh...married to him when I was 18...30 years” Dean said, unlocking his phone to see the picture of Castiel and himself.   
“I’ve seen him around here, I swear” The student said, looking at the picture.   
“Unlikely...he’s got kindergarteners on a trip” Dean sighed and looked up when it started to rain. The students rubbed Dean’s shoulder.  
“We’re gonna head off to bed. See you tomorrow sir” The students said before standing up. Dean smiled and nodded, watching as they walked away. Dean sighed and pulled some cigarettes out of his pocket. He lit one up and had a smoke before he went to bed himself. He didn’t usually smoke, but he’d restarted recently with stresses. He stubbed the cigarette out beneath his shoe, soon after. He walked back inside and went up to bed.

 

The next morning, he awoke at 6 and laid on his bed for several minutes before deciding to get a shower. He went through to the en-suite bathroom he had and quickly showered, climbing out less than 10 minutes later. He pulled some boxers on and picked his phone up to see he had one new message.   
“You up?x -C”

 

He hit the call button and rang Castiel.   
“Morning babe” He said. Castiel smiled to himself.  
“Morning baby...sleep well?” Castiel asked.   
“I guess...bed was cold...” Dean said.   
“Yeah, know that feeling too well” Castiel sighed.   
“What’ are you guys doing today then?” Dean asked, pulling some socks on.   
“Taking the kids on the tour today, then tomorrow it’s a chill day” Castiel said.  
“Same as us then. Tour and research today, tomorrow is our ‘learning day’ aka they sit and do nothing and I sleep the day away” Dean laughed. Castiel chuckled.  
“Then it’s back home, and you won’t be sleeping for a while” He said. Dean could hear the way his voice dipped to just sultry.   
“Oh yeah, is that a promise?” Dean chuckled.  
“You know it” Castiel grinned. Dean chuckled.  
“Alrighty then. I better get dressed, don’t think all the students wanna see my in just my boxers” Dean chuckled.  
“Well actually, the females would” Dean chuckled. He heard a slight growl from Castiel and he could hear the possessiveness coming through.   
“Don’t worry babe, no one gets to see me as naked as you do” He chuckled.   
“I know….just wish you were here” Castiel sighed.   
“Don’t worry babe, I’ll be there soon” He promised.   
“Alright, the kids are all up so I gotta go. I love you” Castiel said. Dean could hear various screams and calls from the kids in the background.   
“Alrighty, have fun. I’ll shoot you a text when I’m on lunch break” Dean said.   
“Love you too” He quickly added.   
“Alright, talk to you later” Castiel promised.   
“Bye babe, love you” Dean said, before ending the call. He pulled on a red and black chequered shirt, with a black t-shirt beneath it. He was going ‘emo’ as his students had once described the outfit. He had black skinny jeans on and black boots. He looked to the ring he usually wore on a chain around his neck and decided he would wear it on his hand. He didn’t usually, at risk of it getting damaged by equipment. He took the chain off and slid the ring on his finger, before shoving the chain into his wallet. He walked out and down to the kitchens, to start cooking some breakfasts. The first few students trundled in, still in their pyjamas.  
“Coffee?” One asked.  
“Brewing now” Dean said, as he fried some bacon. He laid it out on hot plates once it was cooked, along with some eggs, so the students could feed themselves. He poured himself a mug of coffee, before moving to sit on a table and flick through the news.   
‘Dad, something amazing is happening. You free to watch – B’ Dean smiled at the text from Ben.   
“Sure” Dean sent back. A moment later, he got a video chat. He opened it and smiled at the sight of his grand daughter.  
“Hey” He smiled to Ben.   
“So our little princess has something to show you” Ben smiled and turned the camera around so Dean could watch as the girl, Mary, took some shaky steps.   
“Her first steps?” Dean smiled widely. Ben smiled and nodded.  
“Yeah...she toddled out of her bedroom and into ours this morning” He smiled. Ben smiled.  
“I tried to ring pa, he didn’t answer for some reason” Ben frowned.

“Yeah...we’re both on trips with our classes” Dean said.   
“Oh, sorry! I can ring later if you want” Ben said.   
“It’s fine, they’re adults” Dean smiled and looked to the students. Some were still half asleep.   
“So, where are you guys?” Ben asked.  
“A chocolate factory today. They’re looking at mechanical systems in place and how they’re effective” Dean chuckled.   
“Bring us some chocolate back?” Ben asked.  
“I’ll see what I can do for my favourite granddaughter” Dean smiled. Ben chuckled.  
“Only granddaughter” He smirked. Dean nodded.  
“Well yeah, still my favourite” He smiled. Dean smiled and watched as the last students walked in, clearly hungover.   
“Alright, I’m gonna let you go. I’ll try pa one more time before I get ready for work” He smiled. Dean nodded.  
“Alright, have fun” He said. Ben nodded and smiled before ending the call. Dean smiled to himself before going to grab another coffee.  
“Who was that, professor Winchester?” One of the students.  
“God, you guys are nosey” He chuckled.   
“If you must know, it was my son” Dean smiled. The students smiled and some continued eating, while some sat on their phones. He looked down and drank his coffee again before going back to his room to grab his backpack. It had the student’s medications, a first aid kit and a college phone in it. Most of it wasn’t required, but he had to take the phone as standard college regulations. He walked back out and sat back down.   
“We’re going in an hour and half, y’all gotta be dressed in an hour though, gotta read some bullshit rules” Dean said. A few of the students got up and went back to their rooms. Dean chuckled and watched as the remaining few finished their breakfasts before going to dress.

 


	5. Chapter 5

A while later and the students were all sat in the dining area. Dean was reading out the rules but sometime after the first one, even he had lost interest in them. They were all so obvious that he eventually threw the rule sheet in the trash.   
“Don’t be fuckin’ idiots, alright?” He said.   
“Got it” The students said. Dean chuckled and picked up his backpack, before walking out of the facility.  
“Do you guys need to buddy up to cross the road” He chuckled. The students chuckled and rolled their eyes. Dean walked across the road, shoving his hands in his pockets as he did. He could hear a few of the students muttering about something behind him, but he didn’t care about it. He occasionally heard his name mentioned as they arrived at the factory.   
“Here we are” He said. There were two guides outside, one walked over.  
“Ah, the university group?” The guide asked. Dean chuckled and nodded, biting back a sarcastic response. The guide led them inside and started the tour. Dean was leaning against a wall at the back of the group when he felt someone slide their hands into his back pockets. He frowned slightly. He turned around and the sight that met him made him pinch his side, to be sure he wasn’t dreaming.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Castiel was stood in front of him, a wide grin on his face. Dean hugged him tightly, feeling Castiel do the same. He kissed him deeply. He could hear the “Ews” coming from the kids, and the “Awws” coming from the students. But he didn’t care.   
“What are you doing here?” Dean asked, with a wide smile.   
“Trip” Castiel chuckled. Dean rolled his eyes.  
“I can see that. I didn’t think you were coming here though” Dean said.  
“Where else would we go, it’s Easter. A chocolate factory is the perfect place” He chuckled. Dean smiled widely.  
“Where are you staying then?” Dean asked.  
“The lodge across the street” He said. Dean grinned.   
“Perfect” He chuckled. Castiel grinned when he realised what Dean was insinuating.   
“I shall see you tonight” He smiled. Castiel smiled and nodded, kissing Dean gently. They both went their separate ways and didn’t see each other for the rest of the day.   
“So...” One of the students said, later that night. Dean looked over with a raised eyebrow.   
“Should we stay away a bit longer tonight?” She asked. Dean rolled his eyes.  
“Depends if you want to hear a 48 year old and a 46 year old going at it” He chuckled and looked down to his phone. He had a text from Castiel.   
“Two of us going to bar before bed tonight. Coming? - C”  
“Sure – will meet you there - D” Dean sent. He smiled.

 

When they returned back to the lodge, he went back to his room to clear up a bit. Castiel would have a fit if he saw how messy it was. Dean looked over when his phone buzzed.   
“Heading to the bar now, cant wait to see you – C” Dean smiled and removed his flannel shirt, so he was only in a tight black t-shirt, before going across the street to the bar, with a few of his students following. He walked in and was soon dragged away by Castiel.   
“So, Castiel, going to introduce us?” One of the women at the table said.  
“Linda, this is Dean. Dean, this is Linda, my assistant” Castiel said. Dean smiled and held a hand out for her to shake, wrapping his other arm around Castiel’s shoulders.. Linda smiled.   
“So Cas, did Ben get hold of you earlier? He rang me this morning and said he wanted to try and get hold of you afterwards” Dean asked.  
“Nope, just missed” Castiel said.  
“What was it?” He asked. Dean smiled and pulled his phone out. He showed Castiel the video Ben had sent.   
“Mary took her first steps” He smiled. Castiel smiled widely as he watched the video.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

As the night progressed, the bar became emptier until there was only a few left, with the majority of them being Dean’s students. Dean stood up and pulled Castiel with him.   
“Excuse us” He said to Linda, before dragging Castiel outside. He rolled his eyes when he heard the wolf whistles of the students. Dean chuckled and pulled Castiel close, kissing him deeply. Dean groaned and pushed Castiel against a wall down a darkened alleyway.   
“Not getting the privilege of a bed?” Castiel chuckled. Dean rolled his eyes.   
“Don’t think I can keep my hands off you long enough” He groaned. Castiel mouthed at Dean’s neck.   
“Don’t worry” He grinned and took Dean’s hand, walking across the road with him. Dean groaned and reached into his jeans to adjust himself.  
“You look damn good in them jeans, why don’t you wear them more?” Castiel asked. Dean shrugged.   
“No clue. Can’t wait to get them off though” He said and walked into the building. Dean walked into his bedroom and barely had the door closed before Castiel was dropping to his knees in front of him.   
“God damn” Dean moaned. Castiel grinned and unbuttoned Dean’s jeans, pushing them down to his knees along with his boxers. Dean moaned and watched as Castiel took his dick into his mouth. Dean groaned and knotted his fingers into Castiel’s hair. Castiel moaned and bobbed his head, taking Dean deeper and deeper. Dean soon came with a moan. Castiel grinned and moved them to the bed. Dean grinned and knelt over Castiel, kissing him deeply. Castiel moaned.   
“God fuckin’ damn, you should wear this outfit more often” Castiel grinned. Dean chuckled and raised his eyebrow.  
“Oh yeah?” He asked.  
“Your ass looks damn fine in those jeans, and your arms. Fuck” Castiel moaned. Dean could see he was holding back slightly.   
“Don’t hold it back babe, I know how needy you are” He smirked, mouthing along Castiel’s neck. Castiel moaned and knotted his fingers into Dean’s hair.   
“Fuck me...daddy” He moaned. Dean smiled and kissed him deeply, reaching down to remove Castiel’s pants. He threw the jeans and boxer shorts behind him. Castiel lifted his legs onto Dean’s shoulders. Dean seized the opportunity and leant down to start eating Castiel’s ass. Castiel moaned loudly and wrapped his legs around Dean’s head, rocking against him. Dean chuckled slightly but didn’t stop. Soon enough, he heard Castiel moan particularly loudly before he came. Dean grinned and stood up. He reached over for the lube, quickly prepping Castiel, who was already loose from Dean’s tongue. Castiel moaned and spread his legs wider. Dean chuckled and rested his hand on Castiel’s thigh as he pushed in. Castiel moaned as his head as his head dropped back onto the pillows. Dean groaned and rolled his hips, fucking into Castiel. Castiel moaned and wrapped his legs around Dean’s hips. Dean groaned and sped up, fucking harder and faster.  
“Shit babe, I’m close” Castiel moaned. Dean grinned and didn’t slow down, listening to Castiel’s moans getting louder until Castiel came over their chests with a groan. Dean moaned and came a moment later.   
“Shit” Castiel panted. Dean chuckled and moved so that they were spooning.   
“Wanna spend the night here?” Dean asked.   
“Well I can, but I’ll have to leave at like 6am” Castiel said. Dean smiled.  
“Well that’s when my alarm goes off so I’ll set it for a bit earlier, if you wanna shower with me” He smirked. Castiel smiled and nodded. Dean smiled and went over to his bag.  
“There’s something I want to ask you though” Dean said and knelt beside his bag. Castiel frowned and sat up, leaning against the head board.   
“What is it?” Castiel asked. Dean pulled a small box out.   
“Our first one was rushed...will you marry me again?” He asked, kneeling beside the bed and opening the box. Inside was another ring. Castiel felt tears building in his eyes, his hand covered his mouth as a gasp left it.   
“Dean...” He whispered. Dean smiled. Castiel kissed Dean deeply and cuddled him tightly.   
“Fuck yeah” Castiel said, and slid the ring on. Dean smiled widely and kissed him gently, before moving back into the bed. He cuddled close, they soon both fell to sleep, spooning together.


End file.
